Kneading
by Nordremo
Summary: Le nouveau colocataire de Hux n'a aucune notion de l'espace personnel.


**Titre :** Kneading (Pétrir)

 **Auteur :** betts

 **Traductrice :** Nordremo

 **Fandom :** Star Wars – Sequel Trilogy

 **Pairing :** Armitage Hux/Kylo ren

 **Avertissement :** Aucun

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Lucasfilm et Disney, l'histoire à son autrice.

 **Résumé :** Le nouveau colocataire de Hux n'a aucune notion de l'espace personnel.

 **Notes de la Traductrice :** C'est une histoire courte et mignonne que j'ai traduite depuis des semaines déjà, mais j'attendais l'autorisation de l'autrice originale pour la publier. Jusque-là je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse, donc si jamais je finis par en avoir une et qu'elle est négative (ce que je n'espère pas mais on ne sait jamais), je la supprimerai bien entendu. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)

* * *

 **Kneading**

Jamais personne ne dirait de Hux qu'il est un individu _affectueux_. Il fait la gueule plus qu'il ne sourit, la seule personne qu'il prend dans ses bras est sa mère, et il traîne partout dans son sillage le périmètre invisible d'un large espace personnel auquel la plupart des gens sont sensibles et respectent.

La plupart des gens oui, mais pas son nouveau colocataire. Qu'il a trouvé sur Craigslist.

De façon générale, Kylo Ren (pas son vrai nom d'après le contrat de sous-location) est un colocataire décent. Il fait sa vaisselle et nettoie sa chambre régulièrement. Il est calme. Il paie son loyer dans les temps. Il ne pique pas sa place de parking. Sur le papier, Hux n'a rien à redire.

Mais Ren semble ne posséder aucun concept de l'espace personnel. Au bout d'un mois de colocation, Hux remarque que Ren n'a aucune affaire de toilette, en-dehors d'un rasoir et d'une brosse à dent. Pas de shampoing, d'après-shampoing, de savon, de mousse à raser, de dentifrice ou autres produits du genre comme sur le côté du lavabo assigné à Hux.

Aussi, lorsque ce dernier retrouve sa barre de savon couverte de mousse alors qu'il ne s'est pas douché récemment, il va voir Ren.

« Comment tu fais pour te laver ? Tu n'as pas de savon, lui demande-t-il, quelque peu admiratif, parce que Ren possède cette aura éthérée qui fait de lui un être de magie si pur que le savon ou le shampoing ne lui sont pas nécessaires. »

Il ne sent jamais mauvais en tout cas. Il ne sent rien, en fait, et Hux se rend compte que…

« J'utilise le tien. »

…il sent comme lui.

Et Hux, pour des raisons qu'il ne saisit pas complètement, ne lui demande pas d'arrêter.

D'autres détails font de Ren un bon colocataire et contrebalancent ce partage imposé des affaires de toilette. Il cuisine tous les soirs pour eux deux sans lui demander de rembourser les ingrédients, les repas sont sains et élaborés, de bien meilleure qualité que ce que Hux se préparerait de son côté – à savoir des sandwiches, plats surgelés et autres aliments en boîte. Il y a toujours du pain fraîchement cuit sur le comptoir, et le dimanche, Ren fait un brunch. Lorsque les températures remontent, il plante un petit potager. Il se lève à l'aube pour aller courir, et il est de retour avant même que Hux n'ait terminé son café.

Un matin, vers la fin du printemps, alors que Hux consulte les informations sur son iPad, à peine réveillé, Ren revient de son jogging matinal et commence à préparer son smoothie habituel. Hux se met à fixer son torse (large, sculpté) d'un air absent, se disant que le _Bowling Green University_ à moitié effacé sur son haut lui semble terriblement familier.

« Es-tu allé à Bowling Green ? demande-t-il. »

Ren le regarde avec confusion en laissant tomber une banane dans le mixer.

« Heu non ? Je suis allé à OSU.  
— Alors pourquoi tu portes… »

Un déclic.

« C'est mon t-shirt. »

Ren regarde ce qu'il porte. Sa sueur a assombri le gris bruyère, et maintenant que Hux y pense, le t-shirt est bien trop serré pour lui, moulant ses muscles, le tissu tendu sur ses biceps.

« Oh, il a dû se mélanger à mes affaires.  
— Comment ça se fait ?  
— Parfois quand je remplis pas la machine je prends une partie de ta lessive pour compléter.  
— Quoi ?  
— T'as jamais rien dit, je pensais que tu savais.  
— Je n'ai même pas remarqué.  
— Ah, ben, c'est pas grave alors. Je laverai le t-shirt avant de te le rendre.  
— Non, se retrouve à dire Hux, imaginant Ren fouiller dans sa chambre, sa penderie, ses vêtements sales. Garde-le. »

Le vendredi, c'est soirée films et pizzas. Ils choisissent le film à tour de rôle, bien qu'ils semblent toujours tomber d'accord de toute façon. Tous deux aiment autant les films d'action n'exigeant pas une grande capacité cérébrale que les films indépendants nommés aux Oscars, le tout saupoudré çà et là de titres tirés de l'âge d'or de la science-fiction lorsque le reste ne leur dit rien. Hux ne possède qu'un unique canapé en microfibres, vert et moche mais incroyablement confortable. Il s'assoit d'un côté et Ren de l'autre. Il n'y a jamais eu de problème.

Jusqu'à ce que, devant _Predator_ , Ren place ses jambes sur les genoux de Hux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande ce dernier.  
— Quoi ? répond Ren d'un ton absent, concentré sur le film. Je suis plus à l'aise comme ça. »

Hux fixe les jeux de lumière sur ses pieds nus, ses chevilles osseuses, ses mollets sculptés, l'ombre de poils sombres sur ses tibias. Il pourrait, se dit-il, le pousser et passer à autre chose. Mais les jambes de Ren réchauffent ses membres autrement froids, leur poids plus apaisant que prévu. Alors, comme pour les affaires de toilette et la lessive, il laisse passer.

Une semaine plus tard, il a de la sauce à pizza sur la joue, et Ren se lèche le pouce avant de tendre la main et de l'essuyer. Cela devrait le dégoûter. Il n'en est rien.

La semaine d'après, Ren essaie de le contourner dans la cuisine et place une main sur sa hanche pour le pousser gentiment. Sa main est si large, si forte et si chaude que cela court-circuite l'esprit de Hux et il bouge sans y penser. Il devrait dire quelque chose. Il ne dit rien.

Ren fait des pâtes, tend la cuillère et lui demande de goûter. Il se tient trop près. Hux ne s'éloigne pas. À la place il dit :

« Une minute de plus. »

Il devrait s'éloigner, maintenant, pense-t-il. Il ne bouge pas.

Ren dégage d'un air absent une mèche rousse de son front tout en râlant gentiment contre sa mère. C'est si surréel, si simple, si stupéfiant, et Hux se contente d'écouter, et d'acquiescer, et il devrait dire à Ren de ne pas recommencer. Il se tait.

Ren commence à se balader en sous-vêtement. Les températures estivales sont trop élevées pour que leur misérable climatisation ait un quelconque effet. Les ventilateurs de plafond agitent les petites mèches noires s'échappant de sa queue de cheval et celles-ci caressent sa peau pâle. Les contacts brefs auxquels Hux s'est habitué deviennent infiniment plus chargés en électricité à présent que Ren est dénudé, et c'est maintenant ou jamais que Hux devrait enfin dire quelque chose.

Il ne dit toujours rien.

Puis, la climatisation dans la chambre de Ren tombe en panne.

Hux dort comme une souche et émerge un peu lorsqu'il sent son matelas s'affaisser. La chaleur d'un corps irradie son dos, mais ça va, pense-t-il, à moitié endormi, le ventilateur le rafraîchissant d'un courant d'air régulier. Il a un peu froid. Un bras lourd s'abat sur son ventre et un corps énorme, fort, se blottit contre lui. Une jambe se faufile entre les siennes. On ne l'a jamais tenu comme ça, de ce qu'il se souvient, et pourtant cela ne lui est pas complètement étranger.

Il se raidit et ouvre les yeux.

« Ren.  
— Mmh ? fait ce dernier, le son étouffé entre les omoplates de Hux.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fais.  
— F'trop chaud dans ma chambre.  
— Cela ne veut pas dire que tu peux utiliser la mienne.  
— Veux qu'je parte ?  
— Je… commence Hux. Seulement pour cette nuit. Je ferai réparer ta climatisation demain matin.  
— M'kay, répond Ren, avant de se blottir – comment est-ce possible – encore plus près. »

Hux, respectant sa parole, fait réparer la climatisation dans la chambre de Ren le lendemain. Flambant neuve. La température descend à vingt-deux degrés en quelques minutes.

Douze heures plus tard, Ren se faufile de nouveau dans le lit de Hux.

« Quoi maintenant ?  
— J'ai trop froid. »

Cette fois, sa main descend sur le ventre de Hux, et il effleure ses épaules de ses lèvres – sans l'embrasser, juste pour sentir. Tâter le terrain. Insister toujours un peu.

Hux devrait lui dire de partir.

Il ne le fait pas.

Les jambes en travers des genoux de Hux se transforment en un oreiller sur lequel Ren préfère poser sa tête. Au lieu de demander la permission, Ren s'empare de sa main et la met sur son crâne, la faisant bouger pour qu'il comprenne le message. Hux soupire et se met à caresser ses cheveux.

« Es-tu comme ça avec tout le monde ? demande-t-il, les yeux baissés sur le visage angélique de Ren et passant ses doigts entre ses douces mèches sombres et épaisses.  
— Non, répond Ren. Juste avec toi. »

Fin de l'été. Dimanche soir. Presque six mois depuis l'emménagement de Ren et sa campagne pour infester la vie de Hux d'instants intimes. L'odeur de la levure en train de monter embaume la cuisine et Hux le regarde pétrir de la pâte sur le plan de travail recouvert de farine.

« Tu veux essayer ? demande-t-il, désignant la pâte du menton.  
— Pourquoi pas, accepte Hux. »

Il enduit ses mains de farine et écrase la pâte entre ses poings.

Ren lâche un petit rire.

« Pas comme ça. »

Il s'installe derrière lui, exactement comme lorsqu'ils dorment ensemble, pose son menton sur son épaule et guide ses mains autour de la pâte, la tournant, la pliant, la malaxant.

« Comme ça. »

Sa voix est douce à son oreille, son souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

Ils forment une boule de pâte et Hux tourne légèrement la tête pour dire quelque chose. Ren attrape le coin de sa mâchoire de ses lèvres, un baiser qui envoie des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Hux se fige. Ren a fini par dépasser les bornes. Hux devrait y mettre un terme, pense-t-il. Ils sont colocataires, par l'enfer. Il devrait…

Il ne fait rien.

Hux se retourne dans l'étreinte de Ren et attend longuement, hésitant, avant que Ren ne se penche et effleure ses lèvres des siennes. Tout comme lui, sa bouche est large mais douce, exigeante mais tendre. Une de ses mains s'installe sur la nuque de Hux. Ses doigts laissent des traces de farine dans leur sillage. Hux l'attire plus près, refermant ses mains sur le t-shirt de coton usé qui s'avère être un des siens, réalise-t-il.

Plus tard, ils se douchent ensemble, s'embrassent et glissent l'un contre l'autre. Ren ne cesse jamais de le toucher plus de quelques secondes à chaque fois, et lui prend même la main pour l'emmener au lit. Il le dévore, le submerge au-delà de toute sensation, puis le nettoie de sa langue. Ils somnolent quelques instants avant de recommencer. Ils bougent ensemble comme les extensions d'un seul être, et Ren lui donne tout ce qu'il désire sans même qu'il ait à demander. Cette fois, lorsqu'il se fait insistant, Hux cède.

Il aime tellement Ren que cela devrait le terrifier.

Il n'en est rien.


End file.
